User talk:Nicophe
Language Could you get rid of the swearing. This Wiki is read by people of all ages and it is unacceptable, please find another way to get your points accross. Galrauch 19:51, 11 March 2008 (UTC) community work I'm afraid I had to revert the Xelor/Intelligence/4 to the edits I made. I have in no way modified the contents (the build) but had to make administrative changes that I urge you to abide by, lest youe changes be interpreted as vandalism. If you want to keep the complete control of a page, you have to put it under your user pages. Any other page is community owned and has to follow some obvious rules. --Lirielle 10:39, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Whatever -- Anti Lirielle 17:51, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Xelor/Intelligence/4 i am really annoyed i made a build and its really good i think because its how i made my guy. so plz i ask you to plz leave it alone u destroyed the pics i put on and half of the build so plz just leave it alone !!! :I insist that I did NOT delete any content. Unnecessary pictures and first-person consideration is all I removed. The rest were comments that were MOVED to the talk page as is (or should) always be the case. --Lirielle 13:59, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ya i know u moved the comments i would have done it my self thank you very much and its non of ur bissness what pics i put in my build so like i said put them back then leave it alone or just LEAVE IT ALONE : Lirielle's job is to streamline the content in such a manner that people can easily access the information when comparing different guides. They have been appointed that position by the Powers That Be on this Wikia, as I understand it. So yes, it actually is their business to make certain that the information is presented in an easy-to-read and quick-to-load manner. Working with them, not despite them, is generally the best way to get and keep the knowledge you wish to share up there. Aetnaria 17:31, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Pics Stop re-adding the pics. They're still there, you're only uploading dupes. --Lirielle 17:27, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I had to block you temporarily to stop the upload flow. Note that once uploaded, pictures stay there unless they are deleted by a sysop. Deleting a link from a page does not delete the picture. So you were actually uploading dupes. I noticed that you added up to 4 times the same picture. I've now cleaned up the mess. Before you restore the pictures (which I hope you won't) let's wait for other people's opinions. Please understand that your pics non only messed up "your" page, but created a traffic of 800 KB!! I don't think it's reasonable to leave the build as such. It's a built, not an art gallery ;) --Lirielle 18:14, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure whether this is my place to say it but I can't really see any reason to have the picturess in your build, sure they make the page look nice but when people use the Wiki it's not for fancy graphics but information. A build doesn't need any images (Except maybe as an battle example etc). Besides they just slow down the page. Galrauch 18:33, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::1st I will delete all the sized images from the server because they are duplicates of already existing images here. If you want to use images do this 100px the wiki will take care of the size. ::2nd images that you are uploading are from ankama and at the dofus wiki are on fair use license what does that mean? well you need to be referring/talking about something directly related to the picture (eg: "go when its available kwasmas island " thats an issue because you are not talking about yeti but about kwasmas island), other way it could become a lawsuit for wikia if Ankama decides to. So the images are a NO so far in what that article concerns. ::I have read in the past (due to the swearing) the article you have work and I like it has good pointers and great recommendations, if you want to do this a more private guide it can be done and will be move to your User namespace so its not edit by any one (except of link corrections), but will not be link from any of the main article pages... I recommend you to avoid using lots of images since it slows down the person seeing the guide (and many complain even just for a 50k extra load) and that creates unhappy readers. You can use images from the skills to make your article more diverse and attractive if thats what you want. I will give you today to do the corrections and changes to the article and focusing your images to what you are talking before i start deleting. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:55, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Moody Moderators I have decided to surrender and to stop puting pictures on build, but I still dont get why im not allowed to add first person stuff to my build with out you deleting it but obviously this is part of your '' 'streamlining' '' job By the way I think that someone actally gave me a compliment so i wanted them to know that they are not as moody as the others and i wanted to say thanks before this gets deleted again(the first time was by my bro and before I get blocked again and I also want to say thank you to liriellish person for so kindly blocking me and deleting my stuff, which means that you are even more moody than the others, you should also try to play on one character, you will lvl up quicker and you will spend more time playing and less time deleting stuff --Nicophe (Talk) 20:16, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Lets say for example... you stop playing the xelor or stop caring about the guide, then comes along some one and starts editing your guide changing what you put with the opposite of certain of your recommendations keeping the "I", since the edit its valid it will stay but people will still keep looking for you asking about the modifications that you never did (and i guess it will be annoying for you). Also as i said previously your article will stay, now its up to the ppl to make it more rich and diverse adding stuff so the "I" turns in to a "we" and its common sense that if you are making a guide up to lvl 200 well you must be close or already there isnt like you are creating another class guide just because your some type of "i know it all" person. If what you are looking is for recognition it can be achieve we can add a note at the top stating who was the original creator and put a link to the revision when you considerate your work done. Do you get my drift? --Cizagna (Talk) 15:42, 21 March 2008 (UTC) i think that I catch your 'drift, and it makes sense. ill get rid of the first person juck and leave it like that, ill also make sure that that there isnt any 'offensive laugague and upsets people of all ages'. if you want to know yes i am close to lvl 200, and to you and your fellow moody moderators i am sure that they will be happy to know that i am making a build for cras, although the highest lvl cra that i ever had was lvl 35 but my brother's friend asked me to make this build for him and yes he is also close to 200, so are you now happy??? --Nicophe (Talk) 16:01, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :no im not happy, percs have been set at my leveling spots that had 25% experience, so i had to go hunt in other places since im not allow to attack those specific percs... but any way game is game, wiki is wiki and life is life. I dont know the rest, but im not moody, if i was i would not answer you, since I cant allow my self to be bias on this issues. Thanks for your comprehension and happy editing --Cizagna (Talk) 18:47, 21 March 2008 (UTC) I said before that you are NOT a moody person only the others are, and anyway what class and lvl are you? and where is your favorit spot to fight?--Nicophe (Talk) 18:54, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Im a sadida 131 str build i have been playing this sadida for less than 2 years xD and yes im 131 shame on me =p, now that i have been seriously leveling my char as in the past i attend more to professions since i afk a lot due to work. I was hunting at the bonta sewers, lets me afk during fights so i can attend work, been leveling 1 lvl each day since 114, was aiming to get lvl 140 then go semi-solo to lord crow since 110 i have already solo that dam thing (2 hours fights) when i went with another sadida and by not paying attention partner died in the first turn 2 times >.> currently im at bonta cemetery getting those dam rib chops, going to reset my stats so i can invest those 101 str points in another characteristic, thought maps are getting also crowd with percs, at least im enjoying killing them since i try many times to solo them at lvl 40 for the bonta quest and they slaughter me, had to come with full party old times when been level 100 was epic xD --Cizagna (Talk) 19:35, 21 March 2008 (UTC you are really lucky - 1 lvl per day :0 on a good week i can lvl up once and get half way to the next lvl and how old are you anyway--Nicophe (Talk) 19:40, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :well its just knowing what to hunt, how to hunt and having the stuff (gear) you require to hunt it. But soon i will hit a threshold and would have to change monsters that i hunt, and about my age i dont want to disclose it here --Cizagna (Talk) 19:57, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Took a bold step and modify just a tiny bit your user page, hope you like it other way you can undo it --Cizagna (Talk) 20:28, 21 March 2008 (UTC) yeah that looks much better thanks, and by the way can you change the background color of a page? --Nicophe (Talk) 20:48, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :no you cant, you can wrap every thing inside a that will be the more close way to background a page --Cizagna (Talk) 02:59, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I tryed doing it but nothing works, could you do it for me, please (Talk) 18:02, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Ops sorry my bad made a mistake on the code i have corrected above --Cizagna (Talk) 19:21, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you for puting that wrap thing on my page --Nicophe (Talk) 19:21, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Page deleted Hi, sorry i had to delete Guardians of the Night because we dont record Ethereal weapons/characters/guilds and we have guildopedia as sister project for that, if you want to link to your guild page at guildopedia from here use Guardians of the Night and will give a link directly to that page --Cizagna (Talk) 19:53, 21 March 2008 (UTC) np, i just wanted to see if the 'guild info table' would work under this wikia, it was just a test and didnt i delete it?? --Nicophe (Talk) 20:45, 21 March 2008 (UTC) HELP could some 1 help me put in my stuff on my page ??? :Could you be more specific? --Cizagna (Talk) 00:06, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::If you want a hat dropped by Red Scaraleaf, just try Red Scara Helmet. You don't need to do an automatically generated table for all your equips. Try the template, and put in the stats yourself! That way, if you have maged items, or you want to show off the stats for everyone to see (or so you can check when the servers go down for maintanence), you don't have the ranges listed, but your own personal items. I hope this is the help you need. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:35, 12 June 2008 (UTC) thx nicophe :This is an example of how to use a pretty table. I've filled it in with the information you have put on your page. : AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:11, 13 June 2008 (UTC) thx it is much easier like that Anti Lirielle 15:24, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Does any1 have an idea of how u can make a guildopedia page have a link to my page? -- Anti Lirielle 16:33, 15 June 2008 (UTC) : From any wiki at wikia you will have to use the code as w:c:Dofus:User:Nicophe for example if you want to link from your page (here or any page at wikia) to guildopedia it would be w:c:Guildopedia:PAGENAME --Cizagna (Talk) 21:26, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Signature A link at wiki is compose in 2 parts User:Nicophe this will yield User:Nicophe as the visual and will link to the page User:Nicophe. Now if you put a pipe "|" and add something this means you can keep the link directing to the proper page here i say what i want the link will display as here i say waht i want and will direct you to the page User:Nicophe Now if you change that pipe for a "-" User:Nicophe-here i say what i want your link will display as User:Nicophe-here i say what i want and it will direct you to the page User:Nicophe-here i say what i want which does not exist, you could change in your preference the text so it appears that extra thing so links would appear as you want and go to the proper page --Cizagna (Talk) 21:26, 15 June 2008 (UTC)